Conventionally, resistive elements connected to wires, which are formed on a printed circuit board and the like, by wire bonding have been used.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a small-size chip resistor that can be bonded by wire bonding and a method for manufacturing the same. In the chip resistor described in Patent Literature 1, a resistor is formed across a first electrode and a second electrode that are formed spaced apart from each other on a chip substrate. Providing a wire on the first electrode can obtain an electrical connection. If a chip resistor is mounted using solder, there will be restrictions such that the chip resistor cannot be used in an environment at a temperature of greater than or equal to the melting point of the solder. However, using wire bonding can avoid such a problem.
In Patent Literature 1, electrodes are formed using metal glaze of silver(Ag)-palladium(Pd)-glass, for example, at opposite ends on an upper surface of a chip substrate made of an alumina sintered body, which is a substrate with an electrical insulating property, in the longitudinal direction thereof, and a resistor is formed using ruthenium oxide (RuO2) between the electrodes. Finally, the electrodes are bonded by wire bonding (see FIG. 10 of Patent Literature 1).